Contador de Histórias
by flawfulhypocrite
Summary: Ela era uma estranha no cemitério. E ele era um viajante, um contador de histórias, que fazia com que o fim de cada uma delas fosse mortalmente atraente. Samuel/OC  Não tinha Turno da Noite ou Senhor da Chuva, mas é André Vianco


Este é um conto de minha autoria baseado no personagem Samuel dos livros O Senhor da Chuva e a trilogia Turno da Noite, ambos pertencentes á André Vianco. Como não há uma seção aqui dedicada a estes dois livros, eu coloquei como se fosse relativo ao Sétimo, porque é onde a maioria dos fãs de Vianco podem achar fanfictions de sua obra. De qualquer forma, espero sinceramente que gostem. Beijos, Júlia.

* * *

**Contador de Histórias.**

A noite cai certeira e as indicações do inverno quase lhe passam despercebidas. Embora fosse meio de agosto, o interior paulista estava quente, de modo que a brisa aquecida quase podia ser sentida pelo homem. Quase poderia.

Um sorriso lânguido brincou em seus lábios e Samuel abriu caminho por entre as árvores que se faziam presentes no bosque do cemitério. Era seu lugar durante o tempo que passaria por ali, que ele não sabia dizer quanto era. Dias, semanas, horas. Não sabia.

Um farfalhar de roupas chamou sua atenção. Era um sutil mexer-se de alguém e ele deixou que seus olhos mudassem de castanhos para vermelhos, preenchendo a noite. E então a viu. Como havia estado tantos dias antes. Sentada em fronte a uma lápide nova, o luar iluminando sua pele alva.

- Quase cheguei a crer que não viria. - sua voz tinha um tom divertido, embora o vampiro notasse um certo vazio nela. Os olhos perspicazes da adolescente se voltaram para seu rosto, embora ele acreditasse que tudo o que ela via eram seus olhos. - Mas você sempre vem.

Samuel se recostou na árvore mais próxima, deixando seu corpo longe da pouca luz que vinha da lua quase totalmente coberta. Lua nova. Costumava ser uma época propícia para seu trabalho na fazendo de Minas Gerais. Ele era habituado a beijar sua esposa antes de cair a dormir, e então quando acordasse, a beijava novamente e iria colher o fruto do que a lua e o solo lhe deram.

Costumava, era, beijava. Ações passadas de uma vida há muito distante.

- Você não deveria vir. - ele disse, e sua voz soou perigosa a medida que se fazia ouvir no espaço onde estava. O cemitério estava mais quieto que o habitual, e nem ao menos pequenos animais comuns a área podiam ser ouvidos. Estavam todos fugindo do monstro que lá agora habitava. Todos fugiam.

Mas não ela.

De vagar, bem lentamente, a sombra de um sorriso passou pelos lábios sem cor da garota. Os olhos não se levantaram a ameaça e o corpo não se encolheu de medo. Samuel franziu a testa, confuso mais do que já estivera nestas últimas semanas.

- Seu sotaque mineiro nunca sumira, não é mesmo? - a morena perguntou, ainda sem encará-lo, tratando-o como se trata um amigo. Exceto que eles não eram amigos. Nunca o poderiam ser.

A voz dela possuía aquele tom de tristeza, de melancolia que Samuel nunca havia notado antes. Ou apenas havia ignorado. Afinal, era um maldito sem alma. Notar coisas como o tom da voz de uma humana era besteira. O único tom que deveria ouvir de um deles era o de medo.

- Vai ficar ai? - os olhos castanhos buscaram-lhe rapidamente. - Não gosto de conversar com alguém sem ver sua expressão.

- A cada noite que cai você fica mais estúpida. - disse-lhe antes de rapidamente postar-se ao seu lado, assustando-a por um momento. Um som fraco, como uma risada sem humor saiu da garota, que indicou com a mão a grama seca para que o vampiro se sentasse.

- Talvez seja você ficando mais bondoso.

Ignorou-lhe, mas sentou-se ao seu lado. O cheiro que sentia desde que percebera sua presença tornou-se mais forte. Era o doce cheiro de seu sangue. Sangue do qual ele queria provar.

Como se pudesse ler sua mente, ela lhe sorriu com pesar.

- Que história me contara hoje? - perguntou-lhe, como se o fato de que estava sentada no chão de um cemitério com um vampiro fosse algo comum, como um encontro casual. Os olhos agora castanhos dele se focaram nos também castanhos dela.

Samuel, desde que se tornara o maldito da noite que atualmente era, fora uma pessoa reservada. Porém no cemitério, com ela, ele lhe contava histórias sobre si. Histórias sobre sua fazenda em Minas, sobre sua mulher Vera, sobre a época que o sol batia forte na campina onde ele e o irmão gêmeo, Gregório, costumavam brincar. Contara onde fizera cada cicatriz e cada calo que mantinha nas mãos fortes.

Esta noite porém, algo estava mudado. Ele não iria contar-lhe nenhuma história.

- Acho que é sua vez. - ele respondeu em um sussurro rouco. A expressão dela permaneceu na calma mortalidade que sempre expressara. Lentamente um sorriso se formou no rosto dela. E começou a falar.

Sua voz levemente rouca falava palavras que formavam uma história de tristezas, de conquistas, de sonhos. A sua história. A menina, a mulher que se sentava ao seu lado todas as madrugadas falava-lhe a história de sua curta vida.

- Sabe, venho aqui todas as noites bem antes de você aparecer. - a morena falou com os olhos perdidos na escuridão. Sua mão pálida e delicada alisou a lápide a sua frente. - Não costumo falar nada, como pode ter notado. - ela deu um risada rouca – Porque não espero que ninguém me ouça.

Samuel sentiu um impeto de tocá-la, como para que reconforta-la por algo. Algo que ele nem ao menos sabia o que. A adolescente sorriu-lhe pesarosa, como se soubesse de suas intenções. E em seguida riu com vontade. Era a primeira risada verdadeira que ouvia dela. Surpreendentemente era um som fino e bonito.

- Acha que estou no túmulo de algum conhecido? - perguntou-lhe após acalmar-se. E sorriu divertida. - Não tenho conhecidos neste cemitério. Venho nele porque me acalma. Ironicamente, a morte me acalma.

Ambos podiam ler as entrelinhas da frase da morena. Não disseram nada. Ela olhou para frente enquanto ele encarava seus traços fortes. Era bonita, de um jeito diferente. Inteligente, parecia ser amada por familiares e amigos. Entretanto era um mistério o porque de ser como era.

Ela se voltou para ele sorrindo ao ver seu olhar. E se curvou para beijá-lo. Não estava desesperada, mas curiosamente calma. Eram seus lábios tão frios quanto os do vampiro, que vinham buscar um pouco de...o que seria? Conforto? Amor?

Talvez não fosse nenhum deles.

Samuel retribuiu seu beijo porque o desejava. Sabia que desejava ter feito o que fizera desde a primeira noite. O vento soprou forte sobre os dois, que se deitaram na grama, o vampiro ironicamente carinhoso guiando-a por todo o caminho.

Seus corpos se encontraram em um misto de paixão repentina. Cada toque lhe era diferente, cada movimento parecia ridiculamente certo. Ela percebeu que ele a tratava com cuidado, e não sabia o porque. Também não sabia o porque deixava que os lábios dele percorressem seu corpo, ou que suas mãos fortes lhes acariciavam.

Apenas sabia que aquilo a fez se sentir viva.

Quando acabou, nenhum deles lamentou, ou sentiu algum remorço. Ele era um vampiro, tinha 35 anos, já fora humano, já fora marido, já fora mineiro. Ela era uma adolescente, 16 anos. Não sabia muito mais que isso. Não havia nada que os ligasse, e também nada que os impedisse que fazer o que fizeram.

Ela não se levantou da grama fria e fechou os olhos quando o vento atingiu seu corpo parcialmente nu. Terminou de se vestir e ficou ainda deitada, encarando as estrelas sem um propósito. Quando voltou a encará-lo, Samuel sentiu que o brilho das estrelas tinham fixado-se nos olhos dela.

Sabia o que viria a seguir.

Havia um agradecimento escondido no olhar. Ele ainda estava lá quando Samuel se inclinou para o pescoço alvo dela, e beijando-o uma última fez, deixou que seus olhos ficassem vermelhos e que suas presas se alongassem. Ele esteve lá durante todo o tempo ao qual ele provou do sangue doce dela, sentindo que sua vida se esvaia em suas mãos.

Ao sentir seu corpo mais frio do que o habitual, Samuel distanciou seu rosto do pescoço dela e encarou o irônico sorriso que brincava nos lábios sem vida da morena. Enquanto deitava-a junto a árvore mais próxima, pensou que nunca soubera seu nome.

Ela era uma estranha no cemitério. E ele era um viajante, um contador de histórias, que fazia com que o fim de cada uma delas fosse mortalmente atraente.


End file.
